Descendants 4: knight of Chernabog (potential scenes)
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: Some potential scenes for descendants 4: knight of Chernabog
1. Prologue

Jay: Yes, sir; this is my home. A place which I've come to know for quite some time now, and it shows. After the barrier went down, and all the bad guys and girls accepted peace and happiness into their lives, was when Jane, mal, and Audrey came up with the idea that would let two of the meanest people(mal's parents) into a state of reconciliation(but most of it required Audrey to return the one thing that never belonged to her in the first place). But heroes and villains alike can agree on one thing, there was no way to put the master of bald mountain into the isle. And we can all agree that once he wakes up, he's gonna make sure that we didn't forget all about him!


	2. Chernabog appears

(Boom)

Chernabog: I see why I wasn't on the guest list, too much time being happy and peaceful! Makes me sick.

Ben: and why are you here?

Chernabog: well, while your subjects were celebrating the beginning of a peaceful age, I was trying to get some peace and quiet! But I guess I'll never have it, won't i? That's why I'm going to have to show each and every one of you that chaos is a villain trait that will never go away, the world will feel my wrath in due time! And if any of you wish to deny this fact, I'd like to see you try.


	3. Chad loses it!

Evie: so, how do you think chad's doing?

Gill: well, I hooked him up with Macy hatter, the very daughter of the mad hatter. Needless to say, he's doing great!

(They open the door, only to find Chad with tea stains on his clothes, and looking beat up.)

Chad: Macy's crazy, okay?! She expects me to do stuff right when she asks me to do it! It's insane!

Gill: So you just quit? Again? That's the third potential girlfriend you've thrown out this week, not that I'm counting!

Chad: oh yeah, you really want me to get over the beautiful Audrey?

Evie: duh, that's why he's doing this. So you can find someone new, someone else like her.

Chad: well, guess what? Ever since Ben and mal brought the barrier down thus uniting good and evil, I've never felt happy about anything!

Gill: but, chad...

Chad: no, If you're not going to listen then you can just... go!

Gill: fine with me! After all. You've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. So sorry if I tried to put a little love in your heart, but I guess you don't need it!

Chad(to himself): they don't understand, nothing about this seems fair!


	4. A really bad Chad

Gill: hey Audrey, it was nice of you and your granny to help set up for the blazing hearts dance.

Audrey: yeah, me and Harry are looking forward to it.

Harry: hey fellas, I think jay's coming.

Chad: Guess again.

Audrey: wait, what are you doing here?

Chad: Audrey, you aren't still mad at me, aren't you?

Audrey: no, but we are never getting back together!

Chad: and Harry hook. Wow. She took you with her. Isn't that just - [through gritted teeth] _swell_?

Harry: It can't be.

Chad: Oh, but it can be, and it is. Like the outfit? I have you to thank for it after all. I used to think being a A.K would give me everything I ever wanted. But I wasn't good enough, was I? Well, it turns out my hate for this union of light and shadow did give me everything I ever wanted. And more. I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after once and for all! And it's all courtesy of Chernabog, didn't expect that to be true huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

(He turns Leah to stone)

Audrey: MOM!

Chad[evil laughter] See you never!


	5. Jane's fatal mistake

Jane: Chad, where are you?

Fairy godmother: I wouldn't press on if i were you, chad's not the man we knew. He belongs to the shadows, Chernabog has seen to that!

Jane: I still feel that somewhere inside that monster is my old friend.

Fairy godmother: That may make him even more dangerous.

Chad: and maybe lead him right to you!

(He soon turns the fairy godmother into stone)

Chad: look at you, no wand, no scepter, and no magic. I could kill you for the fatal mistake you just made, but the fact that you and i are friends is on my mind as well. It appears we are at an impasse. So, how about you stick around with me, and watch as your precious kingdom falls!


	6. Gill grapples with the group

Gill: look, we can't just rush into battle like this! There's too much at stake, even I've learned that. I know saving our parents means a lot to you guys, but we can't sacrifice all that potential just for one gigantic menace! I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to utilize the planet without disrupting the local-

Uma: I've heard enough! I don't care about _potential_ and _resources_.

Gill: What?!

Uma: I _want_ my mother back, and I _want_ that gigantic pain-in-my-neck to _die_. Just make that happen.

Gill: ...No!

Harry: Huh!? Gill, what do you think you're doing?

Gill: you want to kill Chernabog, for what he's done? I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!

Uma: aw, how sweet. Gill, I like you and all, but I have one little question. What do _you_ know about the Earth?!

Gill: Apparently more than _YOU_, **you... **_**CLOD!**_

Uma: Call me clod one more time! I DARE YOU!


	7. Harry's love letter

My dearest Audrey:

For the past two weeks you have been reading about the bad break I unintentionally received, but not the lucky break i ever got. Yet today I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of this earth. Why? Ever since our first encounter, I have felt that spark of love like no one else has. But whilst Jay, Uma, Lonnie, and myself are willing to destroy Chernabog for the crime he committed, gill is a wee bit concerned that we're going too far. So I close in saying that I may have had a tough break, but I have an awful lot to live for.


	8. Another complaint from gill

Gill: (building a complex wall of bricks)

Harry: gill, what are you doing?

Gill: I would think, of all people, you would recognize a wall when you see one.

Harry: Well, yeah. But in all common sense, we're buddies here.

Gill: Yeah, well, that was before I knew what we were up against. Chernabog is one thing, but we can't just kill him. And the last time we stood with Jay was when we faced one AK gone bad, and now we're dealing with another one!

Lonnie: We can defeat them. There must be something, something we haven't thought of, something that we're not seeing, something we're just on the verge of!

Gill: tell you what lonnie, why don't you step up and lead this crew. That's what your mother did, right?

Uma: yeah, but that was her mother doing it!

Gill: oh yeah! Well, you know what, jay's not much a leader out here than on the field.

Jay: HEY! I am not the one who complained in the first place.

Gill: UGH! I hope I never see you again!

Lonnie: Me too!

Harry: Fine!

Uma: Fine!

Jay(thinking): man, how could this have happened?


	9. Jane finds Audrey

Jane: UGH, stuck as a prisoner of the knight of Chernabog. And to make matters worse, I'm forced to watch his carnage!

Audrey(stuck in the parlor): No! Keep away! Leave me alone!

Jane: if I think about it clearly, this is all because of that black devil!

Audrey(still stuck in the parlor): Stay away! I want no part of you!

Jane: I even miss Carlos, he was the boy I fell in love with.

Audrey(still stuck in the parlor): No! Stop it! Stop it, I said!

(Now Jane hears the commotion in the parlor, and goes to open the door.)

Audrey: NO!

Jane: Audrey?

Audrey: Oh Jane - It's you! So that means that you're a prisoner too?

Jane: Are you ok, Audrey?

Audrey: NO! He locked me up here, locked me in the parlor. His face was all sinister as he did it, it was a nightmare.

(Flashback)

Chad: you locked me here long ago, back when you were the evil one. Now I'm the evil one! Now you'll know how I felt.

Audrey: look, I apologized to everyone about my actions. And they forgave me, just for that.

Chad: true, but you locked me up in the parlor and I never forgot about it, nor have I forgiven you for it!

Audrey: look, I apologized already. We can find a way to fix all of this- we can get you back to normal, convince Chernabog about the changes in the world, everything. I promise you. I promise. Just this is not the way. Please.

Chad: Sorry, Princess, but I know firsthand how well you keep promises. And what's been done in the past, can never be undone!

Jane: so, I guess he was pretty upset about what happened?

Audrey: don't remind me!


	10. Jane's impossible mission

Jane: Look at me.

Audrey: Sure.

Jane: Look at me.

Audrey: Sure.

Jane: We will get out of here, we will try to stop Chad, and we will not sit around like a duo of cowards!

Audrey: But, he reminds me of all the wicked things I've done.

Jane: Why do I bother?

Audrey: You're using it wrong.

Jane: Don't care.

Audrey: Wait up, I'll help you.

Jane: I'm hearing it, but I'm not feeling it.

Audrey: I can't do anything! Why don't you just give up on me? Can't you see what I've done? Look around you. This is all my fault. I've done terrible things. All this time, I tried so hard to prove that I was more than everyone thought, but they were right.

Jane: You're only thinking that, but it's not true. Maybe if we all find our peace, then we'd be happier now than what we used to be.

Audrey: You know what, you're right. And hey, you're still using that thing wrong.

Jane: There's a hero I've been waiting for, and yeah I guess I don't know how a pulley system works.


	11. An incredible animal smackdown

Jay: Chad! Why don't you come on out so we can finish this, just like you wanted.

Chad: Oh, there won't be any more hiding, I can assure you of that right now!

Lonnie: You're done hiding?

Harry: That's new. Now, about our parents!

Chad: What about them?

Uma: Release them!

Chad: Sorry, but you're not in charge here. You don't command me.

Harry: Oh, so you think you can tell us what to do?

Jay: Look Chad, we're trying to be nice. Isn't that what you and the rest of Auradon are supposed to be?

Chad: No! Y So? You know what I mean!

Jay: Me, Uma, Harry, and even Mal used to feel the exact same thing as you. Please, you're making a huge mistake!

Chad: I don't follow your orders anymore!

(Jay soon panics, causing him to transform into a giant serpent.)

Chad: Ooh, so that's the way you wanna play? Go ahead. Take me on. I'd like to watch. Is good stronger than evil? Let's find out.

Jafar: Hey, that's my son you're taunting!

Chad: Oh, is that so? You afraid to defend him yourself cowardly snake?

Jafar: And now you'll see how snake-like I can be, young man!

(The others soon hear the unified roar of two dragons.)

Uma: It's mal!

Harry: And Maleficent!

Hades: That's my girls!

(The two pairs of beasts soon find the source of the stoning spell, and instantly formulated a plan to destroy it.)

Chad: What the...

(The snake duo cuts off his only escape routes whilst the Dragon duo locks on and unleashes fiery madness.)

Chad: No!

(Kaboom)

Maleficent: Jafar, you are the craziest man I ever met. But hey, that was one incredible animal smackdown we laid out!

Jafar: Not just us, our children fought hard as well.


	12. A ending we can live with

Beast: Hey, check it out.

Facilier: The spell is broken! AND WE LIVE AGAIN!

Celia: Daddy!

Jane: Mom.

Audrey: Granny.

Hades: Hey, nice job dragon girls.

Audrey: There's still one thing I need to clear up, though. Chad, don't wanna be friends, don't we? Go on. Say it to my _face_! Say you don't want to be friends anymore! If you can do that... If you can do that, I'll leave you alone. And I'll just go back to having no friends. *starts tearing up* But I won't believe it until you say it to my face!

Chad: *slowly lifts his face, crying heavily* I still wanna be friends! I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way.

Jay: Hey, it's over now. And with the experience Audrey had, they'll forgive you.

Chad: Yeah. Whoops, guess I'm not too much of a deckhand.

Uma: What's my name?

Chad: Uma.

Jay(narrating): And that's when it hit me. Those four are a lot like me, Evie, Carlos, and Mal. Friends, lovers, whatever you want to call it. And I'm certain that Gill will be the third wheel for either of them, seeing as he's got nobody to love him. Overall, this is a ending we can live with. And you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
